1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus that performs initialization control of lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-42635 discloses an imaging apparatus that estimates a direction of an origin point position and determines an initial driving direction for performing origin point detection in focus lens origin point detection processing.